


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/M, Omega!Greg, Omega!Sherlock, Omega/Omega, Toys, omega!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a perfect way to keep them indebted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

Molly giggled, and Sherlock turned his head, eyes wide. In all the time he’d known Molly, even as she threw herself at him, he’d never actually heard the omega giggle. He watched as she smiled guilelessly, and ran her hand softly down Lestrade’s bicep. He observed her giggle, her body language, his smile, the dilation in his eyes and _oh_. _OH_.

What a perfect way to keep them indebted to him.

“Lestrade, stay here with Molly. She’ll be able to tell you the results of the test I’m running now. I’ve got to go fetch John’s assistance.”

Lestrade muttered, “Sure, sure,” and waved him away.

Sherlock bounded out, pleased. He knew that both Molly and Greg were at the very least, primarily bisexual, as they’d both come onto him at one point or another. But he’d assumed that Greg was secondarily homosexual, as his recent ex-alpha was male as well, and was surprised to be wrong.

-o-

As Sherlock had expected, Molly and Greg went on a lovely date two days later. He waited a month or so, but their relationship had stalled. Sherlock needed them enamored in each, distracted in new love and giddy with the possibility of new romance. He took action. He went online, looking for one of his very favorite gifts in uni, hoping the company still carried the exact item.

He found it, after twenty minutes or so, and ordered it. He had it sent to Molly’s flat, and kept an eye on the tracking information. He’d have to plan this out perfectly if it were going to work.

-o-

“Lestrade, I’ve left the sample at Molly’s flat. Go now, while Harris is getting processed. Even if you’re a bit late, Sally can start the interrogation.”

-o-

“Molly, hello, Sherlock sent me.”

“Oh! For the sample, yes, okay, well. Come in, I guess,” Molly waved him in with a kiss on his cheek. “It’s lovely to see you, Greg. Um, I’ll go fetch the sample. Would you like some tea? Or water? Or-“

“No, no, that’s fine, love. Just the sample. I’ve got to get back, we’ve a suspect in custody.”

“Oh! Right, okay. Yes.” Molly laughed hesitantly as she walked into the kitchen. Greg heard the refrigerator open, then the doorbell rang. “Can you get that, please?” Molly called.

Greg opened the door to a delivery lady, a forgettable beta in an unflattering uniform. “You’ve a package!” he hollered.

“That’s odd, I didn’t order anything. Can you sign for me?” Molly called back.

“No problem!” Greg replied, and turned to the delivery person. “You heard that, yeah?”

The beta nodded, only half paying attention, and offered the handheld electronic signature device. Greg signed Molly’s name, and took the poster tube from her.

Molly returned, holding out a makeshift cooler containing the sample Sherlock had given her to analyse. “Here you go,” she offered, and Greg exchanged her for the poster tube.

“A poster? It’s awfully heavy for a poster.” Molly asked herself, confused, and saw no return address. She plied the end of the tube off, and upturned the cylinder to let the poster slide out.

In a quick moment, the item struck the ground with a dull thud, and Molly’s face contorted in confusion as she tried to place the object. It was long, bright blue, textured with dots and ribs, with two large bulbs near the middle. In the millisecond it took her to figure out what she was seeing, Greg reached down to pick up the paper that had fluttered out with it.

“OH MY! That’s not MINE. Oh hell, oh jeez, no, I don’t know WHERE that came from!” Molly panicked, spewing excuses and her face flushed red.

Greg laughed, amused at Molly’s chagrin. He’d seen far more risqué than this in his lifetime, but her stuttered and blush was terribly endearing. He looked down at the note, and read aloud, “I hope you and Lestrade can find a use for this – SH”

Now it was Greg’s turn to blush. It was one thing to see the object in question, but for Sherlock, of all people, to suggest they use it together was entirely mortifying. His ears reddened, but, with one look at Molly, he knew he’d have to laugh this off.

“Christ, that man will do anything for access to us, yeah?” Greg joked, picking up the three foot, double alpha cock dildo. “I, uh, think this might actually be a thoughtful gesture for him.”

Molly tittered nervously, mortified as Greg handled the omega/omega sex toy. “I promise, it’s not mine.”

“No, no, I’m used to his… eccentricities,” Greg reassured. “Honestly, he probably knew I’d be in heat in just a few days, and was hoping to help us out.”

“Your heat is a few days? Mine’ll start Thursday or Friday.”

“Really?” Greg asked, his smile morphing into a seductive twitch.

“Oh! That’s not what I-“

“Want? Or Meant? Because if it’s the latter, know that I’d love to share your heat with you.”

Molly blushed, but stepped closer to Greg. “Really?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’d love to.”

“Oh.” Molly giggled again, like when they’d first met, and battered her lashes at him. “So then I’ll call you, or you’ll call me, when it starts?” She smiled at the floor and confessed, “I think I’d like that.”

“Sounds lovely,” Greg flashed his most charming grin.

She reached out and took the toy he offered to her, “I’ll hold onto this, for when we need it.” Molly’s eyes shone, and she motioned to the cooler.

“Ah, yes! I best be off,” he sighed with regret. He hefted the cooler under one arm, and opened the door to leave. He turned to say his goodbyes, “I’ll see you soon?”

“Definitely.”

-o-

“Lestrade, you’ve got the sample?” Sherlock never bothered with anything as tedious as a traditional greeting.

“Yes, you git. I should ban you from this case for that stunt you pulled though,” Greg chided, handing over the cooler.

“But?” Sherlock saw the satisfied look on Greg’s face.

“But I don’t even care. Molly, she’s- She’s a sweetheart, and a good sport to put up with all your shit.”

“Excellent,” Sherlock read between Greg’s subtleties, “So about those cold cases?”

“Oh, you bastard!” Greg chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose I can get you a few during my next heat. Seems only fair.”

And Greg sauntered off towards interrogation, eyes to the ceiling, looking ahead in giddy anticipation. Sherlock’s manipulations had never worked so well.


End file.
